Et si j'avais couru
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Et si Brenda avait couru plus vite à ce moment là? Spoil Death Cure! Ceux qui n'ont pas vu ne venez pas!
1. Prologue

**Auteur: la sublime.. moi meme :3** **Beta: aucune (vais finir par poster une annonce sur Leboncoin xD)** **Disclaimer: s'ils m'appartenaient, Thomas et Newt auraient déjà refait 50 Nuances de Tommy. Donc non les personnages ne sont pas à moi.. quel dommage xD**

La peur au ventre, Thomas sursauta en entendant l'explosion.

La première. Celle qui annonçait que la porte avait cédé et que le peuple envahissait la Dernière Ville.

Il regarda la fumée et les flammes s'élever vers le ciel d'encre. Aucune étoile n'était visible ce soir. Comme pour leur rappeler que c'était sans espoirs, qu'ils devraient plutôt se rendre.

Thomas commençait a l'envisager sérieusement d'ailleurs. Après tout, à quoi bon? Il était cerné. Wicked d'un côté, les dégénérés de l'autre. Il n'avait nul part où aller. Nul part où fuir, où vivre. Il était désemparé, sans aucun repère et sentait ses forces diminuer à chaque instant.

Mais alors qu'il allait craquer, une violente quinte de toux le ramena à la réalité ainsi qu'à sa raison de continuer le combat.

Newt.

Un simple nom. D'énormes conséquences.

Thomas tourna ses yeux sombres vers son ami.

Ce dernier était presque totalement rongé par la Braise désormais et regardait un point droit devant lui, le corps agité de spasmes. Il était à bout, ses réserves de lucidité fondaient comme neige au soleil. Dans peu de temps, le gentil blondinet laisserait place à un de ces monstres assoiffés de sang.

Et Thomas refusait de voir le plus jeune vivre ça. Il savait qu'il pouvait le sauver. Brenda n'était pas loin, avec le sérum qui donnerait du temps a Newt. Du temps. Ils n'en avaient plus. Et ils le savaient.

Alors il attrapa Minho par l'épaule et lui fit face.

L'Asiatique était son dernier espoir.

-Cours jusqu'au berg, prends le sérum et fais la course de ta vie. Pour Newt.

Minho le fixa un instant, pesant le pour et le contre d'abandonner ses amis là pour se jeter dans une mêlée d'où il ne savait même pas s'il reviendrait à temps, voire qu'il reviendrait tout court.

Finalement il acquiesça et détala en compagnie de Gally.

Newt fut pris d'une autre quinte, les marques noirâtres accélérant leur montée le long du visage du blond.

Thomas le força à se relever, en le portant à moitié, et s'éloigna comme il pût des zones de combats.

Il arriva assez vite dans un coin tranquille et isolé.

Newt s'effondra dans ses bras en poussant une plainte étouffée.

Surpris par le poids qui reposait soudain sur ses bras endoloris, Thomas s'écroula à son tour. Mais il se releva instantanément pour essayer de déplacer son ami.

Peine perdue, la Glue était plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Newt aller! On y est presque!!

Et alors qu'il allait définitivement laisser tomber, son ami se releva.

Le héros du Labyrinthe eut une ébauche de sourire qui fana sitôt que Newt tourna les yeux vers lui.

Des yeux noirs. Des yeux morts. Des yeux.. De Fondu.

Un hurlement inhumain franchit les lèvres du blond qui se jeta brusquement sur Thomas, essayant de mordre et griffer tout ce qu'il pouvait, le corps possédé par une rage destructrice sans précédent.

Le brun se défendit comme il pût en criant des "Newt c'est moi!! C'est Thomas!!" et des "reconnais moi par pitié!!" mais rien n'y faisait. Son ami n'existait plus.

Un cliquetis attira son attention et il dut se tordre le cou pour voir ce que faisait Newt.

Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise en voyant ce dernier sortir son revolver et se crispa en pensant sa dernière heure venue.

-Désolé Tommy, murmura le plus jeune en posant l'arme sur sa propre tempe avec l'intention d'en finir.

-Non!

Le coup partit tout seul et l'arme vola à quelques mètres de là.

Newt gronda, ses yeux s'assombrirent à nouveau et il repassa à l'attaque, en sortant un couteau d'on ne sait où cette fois ci.

Il essaya de le planter dans le coeur de Thomas, toujours allongé sous lui depuis qu'il lui avait bondi dessus puis, voyant que le brun refusait de se laisser faire et ayant un nouveau flash, il décida qu'il était mieux se le planter dans le ventre.

Encore une fois, le coup partit sans que Thomas n'ait pu contrôler son bras.

Sans qu'il sache vraiment comment, les positions se retrouvèrent inversées et il se retrouve assis de tout son poids sur les fines hanches de son ami.

Dans une autre situation il aurait trouvé ça tout à fait plaisant mais pour le moment il devait empêcher son crétin de Newt de se tuer.

Oui oui, son. Newt était à lui et à personne d'autre.

-Tue moi.. implora ledit Newt en fixant ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux paniqués de Thomas. Pitié.. Tommy...

-Pas question!! Minho va revenir tu vas voir ça va aller!! éclata Thomas, sentant son coeur se déchirer à la vue de Newt dans cet état.

Les vêtements en lambeaux, la peau marquée de blessures en tous genres ainsi que de ces horribles striures noires, les cheveux sales, les yeux pleins de larmes et de terreur, Newt n'avait plus rien du jeune homme fort prêt à tout pour assurer leur survie que Thomas connaissait.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte.

Newt était tout pour lui. Son oxygène, son monde, sa raison de vivre.

Il avait été là le premier jour. Il l'avait défendu face à Gally. Avait voulu l'empêcher d'aller dans ce foutu Labyrinthe. L'avait encouragé dans sa fuite de Wicked. L'avait défendu à ses dépends lors du kidnapping de Minho. Avait préféré taire sa douleur causée par le virus pour le suivre jusque dans cette Citadelle maudite.

Newt avait toujours été là pour lui.

Il l'avait toujours soutenu, quoiqu'il arrive. Et Thomas avait fini par s'attacher à ce freluquet au caractère de démon protecteur. S'attacher bien au delà de l'amitié.

Oui, Thomas en était sûr à présent, il était amoureux de Newt. Et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de laisser ce dernier mourir!

Thomas fit donc la seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit: il assomma Newt d'un violent coup de poing.

Il y avait certes, plus romantique comme façon de déclarer sa flamme, mais le brun n'avait que cette solution là pour le moment.

Et c'est là qu'il la vît.

Brenda. Les larmes aux yeux. Le sérum à la main.

Elle se précipita vers lui et le repoussa durement le temps de faire l'injection.

Alors seulement Thomas s'autorisa une pause. Newt était sauf.

Ils étaient au beau milieu d'une ville en flammes avec Wicked à leurs trousses mais qu'importe! Ils étaient vivants! Ensemble. Toujours.

Thomas se laissa tomber par terre, les yeux tournés vers le plafond céleste.

Une unique étoile y brillait. L'étoile polaire. Seule, différente, mais forte. Comme Newt. Thomas sourit. L'espoir refaisait enfin surface.

 **Voili voilou, petit prologue. Parce que je refuse de voir Newtie mourir, tout simplement.. En espérant que cette fanfic vous plaise! ;D**


	2. Chapitre 1

Après cela, tout s'était enchaîné à une vitesse folle.

Brenda et les garçons -sans Thomas- avaient ramené Newt au berg.

Tommy, lui, était retourné au laboratoire après l'annonce de Teresa qui disait qu'il pouvait sauver Newt.

Qu'importe les moyens, même s'il devait y laisser la vie, il le ferait.

Alors qu'il fouillait le laboratoire à la recherche de la jeune femme, un mouvement attira son attention.

Là, au bout du couloir, se tenait la femme, cause de tous ses maux. Ava Paige.

La résignation qu'il lut dans les yeux de la rousse le fit frémir. Newt avait eu le même regard, ainsi que tous ceux qu'il avait vu qui savaient qu'ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps.

Néanmoins, il pointa son arme sur la scientifique. Il ne baisserait plus jamais sa garde en sa présence. Elle était trop fourbe pour ça.

-Est ce que je peux sauver Newt? murmura Thomas, si bas qu'il crut qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

Mais elle répondit, en chuchotant elle aussi:

-Tu peux tous nous sauver, Thomas.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le même air triste et absent sur le visage, et il n'esquisse pas un geste pour la faire reculer.

Elle aussi était à bout et était prête à accepter son sort, il le voyait.

Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour le supplier une dernière fois de se laisser charcuter pour trouver le sérum, un cou de feu retentit.

Ava se figea et baissa les yeux vers la fleur rouge qui colorait à présent son chemisier blanche, au niveau du coeur. Puis elle s'effondra sans un son, arrachant son arme des mains du brun.

Thomas releva des yeux égarés vers la cause de cet énième meurtre et tomba sur Johnson.

Encore lui, songea amèrement le survivant.

L'homme-rat -merci Minmin- s'avança tranquillement vers Thomas, prenant tout son temps, un sourire sournois collé aux lèvres.

Une fois arrivé en face du plus jeune, dédaignant le cadavre de Ava Paige, il fixa un moment le garçon en face de lui.

Puis, aussi vif qu'un serpent, lui planta une aiguille de tranquillisant dans le cou.

Thomas hoqueta et recula, la surprise se peignant sur ses traits.

Ses jambes ne le tenaient déjà plus et il tomba lourdement au sol.

Il essaya d'attraper son revolver mais Johnson shoota dedans pour l'en empêcher.

Ses sens se brouillaient, ses forces fuyaient son corps, et il sentit bientôt l'inconscience arriver.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer fut le visage baigné de larmes de Ava Paige.

La dernière chose qu'il pensa, en revanche, est qu'il en avait ras le bol de tout ça.

Attaché. Encore. Vulnérable aussi.

Et avec une migraine d'enfer. Génial. Merci Johnson.

Thomas venait juste de se réveiller et tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était tordre le cou de ce sale prétentieux qui faisait un petit discours sur le fait qu'il était le sérum à lui tout seul etc etc.

Teresa était derrière, à manipuler ce qui semblait être le sang de Thomas. Sale garce. Encore une trahison. Dire qu'il l'avait aimée...

-Évidemment, reprit la voix teintée de joie malsaine de Johnson, même si le monde entier coule, nous ne sommes pas obligés de sombrer avec lui.

-Pourquoi ne pas me tuer? gronda Thomas en tirant sur ses entraves.

-Te tuer? Oh non surtout pas! Au contraire tu seras dorloté. Et en échange..

Il lui agita une fiole contenant un liquide bleu sous le nez, que Teresa venait de lui donner, avant de reprendre:

-Bien sûr il va falloir choisir qui fera partie du nouveau monde car je crains malheureusement qu'il n'y en ait pas assez pour tout le monde.

L'homme-rat plaça la fiole dans une de leurs horribles seringues avant de relever sa manche.

Thomas sursauta à la vue des marques noires qui couraient le long de la peau de Johnson.

Braise.

Lui aussi avait été infecté.

Et alors qu'il allait enfin se sauver, Teresa lui éclata un bocal sur la tête.

Douce et délicate qu'on lui avait décrit les filles. Entre elle et Brenda, franchement, Thomas hésitait.

Et encore une fois son cerveau se mit en off pendant que tout s'enchainait à nouveau.

Teresa détacha une de ses mains avant de se faire attaquer par Johnson pas totalement assommé finalement.

Finalement le brun arriva à se libérer et à repousser l'homme.

S'ensuivit une course poursuite à travers l'étage durant laquelle une partie du bâtiment explosa et où Thomas récolta une balle dans le ventre.

Semaine de...

Teresa et lui se cachèrent dans la salle aux Fondus, ces dernières s'acharnant sur la vitre de leur cage.

Johnson manqua tuer Teresa -non pas que ça aurait vraiment dérangé d'ailleurs- avant que Thomas ne brise la dernière barrière retenant les infectés.

Ces derniers se jetèrent aussitôt sur l'homme-rat et Teresa en profita pour trainer Thomas encore plus haut dans la Citadelle, jusque sur le toit.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune issue, ils le savaient.

Teresa se laissa tomber au sol, Thomas toujours appuyé sur elle, et le serra contre elle en faisant pression sur sa blessure.

À quoi bon puisqu'ils allaient mourir dans peu de temps?

Du moins c'est ce que Tommy pensait avant de voir un berg arriver à leur hauteur.

Jorge. Brenda. Minho. **Newt**.

Ils étaient sauvés.

Vince -que faisait il là bon sang?- aida Thomas à grimper dans le jet tandit que Minho s'échinait à récupérer Teresa.

Sans succès.

Elle les regarda un moment avant de sourire tandis qu'un autre immeuble s'écroulait sur celui où elle se trouvait.

Et elle tomba dans les flammes, à présent rachetée pour une partie des crimes qu'elle avait commis.

Jorge se dépêcha de manœuvrer pour s'éloigner de la zone sinistrée et sortit rapidement de la Dernière Ville.

Brenda s'occupa de stopper l'hémorragie de Thomas avant de l'installer aussi confortablement que possible sur une banquette du berg.

-Newt..? chuchota faiblement le brun, luttant contre l'inconscience.

La jeune femme lui caressa les cheveux avec un sourire rassurant.

-Il va bien. Il dort. Le virus est neutralisé pour le moment.

Thomas soupira de soulagement. Tout allait définitivement bien. Wicked était détruit, ils étaient tous en sécurité. Oui. Tout allait bien.

Alors seulement, et seulement maintenant, Thomas sourit et se laissa aller à un repos bien mérité.

Peu importe où ils iraient, ils seraient libres. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour le moment aux yeux du garçon. De savoir qu'il allait enfin profiter de la vie et se reconstruire en compagnie de ses amis.

 **Moins d'émotions dans ce chapitre, il est surtout là pour résumer ce qui se passe dans le film. Le prochain sera mieux promis! À la prochaine en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours mes petits lamas volants! ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

Quand Thomas se réveilla, il était dans une cahute en bois, des produits médicaux dispersés tout autour de lui.

Un large bandage enserrait son torse et une douleur lancinante le prenait à la tête.

Il attendit un peu avant de se redresser, lentement mais sûrement.

Il hésita un moment avant de balancer ses jambes de côté et s'extirpa pour de bon de ses draps.

Il ne se sentait pas forcément au top de sa forme mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à se reposer ici.

Alors il sortit de la cahute et tomba sur un panorama éblouissant.

Une large bande de sable s'étendait de droite à gauche tandis qu'une étendue bleue allait jusqu'à l'horizon, le soleil se reflétant sur ce miroir aquatique.

Thomas, hypnotisé, resta un instant sans bouger avant de se détourner en entendant des voix.

Un campement entier constitué principalement d'enfants lui faisait face.

Ébahi, le brunet se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers ledit campement mais il fut arrêté par un Minho rayonnant qui vint lui donner une bonne accolade:

-Comment tu te sens?

-Un peu à la ramasse mais ça va.. Et toi?

-Super! sourit davantage l'ancien coureur.

-Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps?

-Environ trois jours. On commençait à désespérer d'ailleurs. Tu veux venir voir les autres? Brenda sera folle de joie de te voir!

Thomas accepta de bon cœur, espérant secrètement que Brenda ne serait pas la seule heureuse de son réveil.

Minho le trimballa à droite à gauche du camps pour saluer un peu tout le monde et leur présenter Thomas.

Gally le serra dans une étreinte d'ours, Brenda pleura presque de joie, Jorge le félicita pour tout ce qu'il avait accompli et Haris l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Mais aucun signe de Newt. Thomas sentit son cœur se serrer. Et si le blond n'avait finalement pas survécu?

N'y tenant plus, il finit par demander à Minho où était leur ami.

L'Asiatique se crispa un peu et le fixa d'un air désolé.

La peur s'insinua aussitôt en Thomas.

-Non... Il n'est pas..

Minho tressaillit comme si on l'avait brûlé et se dépêcha de le rassurer:

-Non non il est vivant ne t'en fais pas! Seulement... C'est trop compliqué à expliquer je vais te montrer.

Et il embarqua son ami vers une tente un peu à l'écart du camps central.

Il laissa entrer Thomas d'abord en écartant un pan de toile.

Le jeune homme se figea après avoir seulement posé un pied à l'intérieur.

L'air était étouffant, chargé de maladie.

Un unique lit était présent au centre de la tente, sur lequel reposait Newt.

Ce dernier semblait dormir. Il s'agitait dans son sommeil, haletait et gémissait comme s'il souffrait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient collés à son front par de la sueur. Thomas frémit à cette vue. N'était il pas censé être guéri?

Minho, qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées, répondit à ses interrogations avant qu'il ait pu les formuler:

-Il était totalement transformé en Fondu quand on l'a soigné. Et on n'a pas attendu qu'il se réveille pour lui injecter ton sérum en plus du mien. D'après les soigneurs -on a réussi à en attraper quelques uns-, les deux sérums ensembles forment un surplus. Ils n'ont plus de virus à détruire alors ils se détruisent entre eux. Seulement, Newt a déjà été éprouvé physiquement par Braise alors rajoute à ça un combat entre deux médicaments qu'on ne contrôle pas... Il risque d'y avoir des séquelles, dans le meilleur des cas. Les adultes pensent qu'il ne passera même pas la semaine.

Un poids tomba sur l'estomac de Thomas.

Thomas.

Newt allait peut être mourir. Par sa faute. Parce qu'il n'avait pas su voir qu'il allait mal et qu'il avait besoin de soins.

Il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers le blondinet et se décida à s'approcher un peu de son lit.

Il s'assit sur le rebord et passa doucement une main sur le front humide de Newt, ne remarquant même pas Minho qui venait de filer pour les laisser tranquilles.

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, murmura Thomas en fixant le visage crispé du plus jeune. J'aurai voulu m'en rendre compte plus tôt et te soigner comme il fallait. De nous tous tu es celui qui mérite le moins de finir ainsi. Tu aurais dû être un Immune. En ce moment tu devrais être en train de t'occuper des cultures, rassurer les nouveaux sur leurs inquiétudes et m'adresser ce fameux sourire en coin que tu es le seul à savoir faire.

Et alors Thomas craqua. Peut être parce qu'il pensait Newt trop profondément endormi pour l'entendre, peut être parce qu'il avait peur de ne plus avoir l'occasion de lui parler ou au contraire de ne pas réussir à tout lui dire en face s'il se réveillait, toujours est-il qu'il lui dit tout sur ses sentiments à son égard.

Comment il s'était épris de lui, de ses yeux chocolat si pleins d'intelligence et de douceur, de son sourire espiègle, de sa voix réconfortante, de son corps si fragile et fort à la fois, de **lui** en entier quoi.

Il balança tout, ce qu'il aurait aimé faire et ne pas faire, comme il regrettait de n'avoir vu que Teresa ces derniers temps, qu'il s'était bien rendu compte que le blond voulait juste le protéger et pas l'isoler mais qu'il l'avait mal pris, ce qu'il n'aurait pas du.

Il pleura aussi. Pour relâcher la pression accumulée, pour montrer à quel point il s'en voulait de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Et il le remercia. Du fond du coeur, il lui dit merci pour tous les bons moments passés en sa compagnie, à se taquiner ou juste à discuter de l'avenir qu'ils espéraient. Merci pour l'avoir soutenu, avoir cru en lui et ses plans foireux. Merci pour tout, encore une fois.

Et quand Thomas eut fini de parler, plus parce qu'il était déshydraté que parce qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, le soleil se couchait derrière la mer, donnant une teinte orange et violette à cette dernière.

-Tu aimerais voir ça Newt, murmura de nouveau Thomas en fixant ses yeux rougis sur le visage désormais paisible de son ami.

Ce dernier semblait réellement dormir et Thomas crut halluciner en sentant la main du malade serrer la sienne.

Une unique larme roula sur la joue pâle de Newt tandis que les commissures de ses lèvres se relevaient imperceptiblement.

Ce n'était pas grand chose mais Thomas sentit son coeur se gonfler à nouveau d'espoir.

Alors il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, comme une promesse de se revoir bientôt, puis sortit de la tente pour retourner à la sienne.

Newt allait revenir. Ils se l'étaient promis au début de cette première nuit de liberté, lorsqu'une fois encore, l'étoile polaire brillait fièrement au dessus de leur tête, seule témoin avec l'astre lunaire de cette union secrète.

 **Et voila deja le chap 3! N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis et à m'indiquer si je devrais changer des choses! Bisous à vous mes lapins à paillettes :D**


	4. Chapitre 3

Newt avait mal. Son corps entier semblait fait de flammes, il ne sentait plus ses jambes ni ses bras et son cœur pulsait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Il sentait que quelque chose s'agitait en lui et tentait de le tuer de l'intérieur mais il avait promis a Thomas de résister. Alors en attendant il s'accrochait à ce maigre espoir de rouvrir un jour les yeux; un jour où la douleur aurait disparu.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Cela faisait peut être une semaine qu'il était inconscient. Ou un an? Un siècle? Tout ça n'était qu'une question de chiffres et de calcul et Newt ne se sentait pas capable d'y réfléchir pour le moment.

Il passait par des phases d'éveil total où il était conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait mais inexplicablement, ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Il ne voyait que le noir et ça commençait à devenir suffocant.

Et puis parfois il était tout juste conscient, entendait et ressentait tout à travers un voile, comme s'il était dans une bulle de savon, incapable de comprendre ce qui se disait autour de lui.

Mais le plus souvent il dormait d'un sommeil rempli de monstres difformes et de scènes plus sanglantes les unes que les autres.

Après que Tommy soit passé lui faire sa déclaration, les cauchemars avaient changé. En pire.

Désormais il se voyait mordre la gorge du brun jusqu'à la carotide, qu'il tranchait avant de regarder son ami se vider de sa substance vitale. Et ça le faisait jubiler.

Quand il se réveillait, haletant et perdu dans ce monde d'obscurité, il pleurait. Oui, Newt était terrorisé. Plus de se réveiller que de s'endormir à jamais. Parce qu'il craignait qu'en se réveillant, il aurait de nouveau ces pulsions lui dictant de dévorer Thomas. Et rien que d'y penser ça lui était insupportable.

Et pourtant! De jour en jour son état s'améliorait! Et principalement grâce à son Tommy qui venait parler avec lui chaque soir, lui racontant les activités du camps, les dernières bêtises de Minho avec les enfants, Jorge et ses inventions et surtout combien il l'aimait et à quel point il attendait qu'il émerge.

Alors Newt poussait son corps à augmenter le rythme de guérison, son esprit carburant au maximum durant ses réveils.

Et un soir enfin! il entendit Thomas pousser une exclamation de surprise.

-Newt a ouvert les yeux!! Newt s'est réveillé!! scanda le brun sans quitter le chevet du blond.

Une bande de soigneurs débarqua aussitôt pour vérifier l'état physique du jeune homme qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

S'il avait ouvert les yeux alors pourquoi est ce qu'il voyait toujours autant de noir?

-Tommy? finit il par murmurer, sentant la peur monter. Tu es là?

-Ben... Bien sûr je suis juste à côté de toi! clama la voix enjouée du brun.

Newt tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Toujours du noir. Ses craintes se confirmaient.

-Tommy je.. Je ne vois rien du tout.

Tous se figèrent sous la tente avant qu'un soigneur se rue sur le visage du blond et le force à ouvrir un peu plus les yeux.

-Effectivement tu ne risques pas de voir grand chose... Tes rétines ont complètement brûlé à cause du virus et des sérums en surplus.

Le monde de Newt s'écroulait. Lui? Aveugle? Il ne pourrait plus voir les couleurs chatoyantes des couchers de soleil? La verdure de l'herbe? La beauté de la mer que Thomas lui avait tant de fois décrite? Et Thomas justement! Ne pourrait il plus jamais voir son adorable sourire de lutin? Ses yeux si vifs où brûlait le feu de la nouveauté?

Les larmes lui montèrent instantanément aux yeux.

-Mais ce n'est sûrement que temporaire. La faim et la soif doivent aussi jouer, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à t'alimenter pendant ton coma.

Newt n'en était pas si sûr et de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, il avait la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit.

Une chaleur intense se propagea alors autour de lui et il devina que Thomas l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Il laisse aussitôt ses barrières flancher et fondit en larmes, sa frimousse enfantine bouinée dans le creux du cou du brun.

-Je te décrirais tout étape par étape s'il le faut. Je te porterais lorsqu'il y aura des trous. Je verrai pour nous deux si c'est nécessaire mais ne perds pas espoir maintenant Newt je t'en prie.

Le blond hocha faiblement la tête. Oui, Thomas avait raison, il se devait d'être fort, d'être le pilier sur lequel son Tommy pouvait être sûr de s'appuyer.

Épuisé par sa minie crise de larmes ainsi que son réveil mouvementé, Newt se permit de retomber dans le monde des songes qui, cette fois ci, se montra clément en lui créant des paysages idylliques où tout allait pour le mieux.

Cette nuit là, l'étoile polaire fut couverte par les nuages d'orage.

Les épreuves n'étaient malheureusement pas terminées pour ces enfants déjà bien éprouvés par le monde...


	5. Chapitre 4

**Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour vos review, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur de voir à quel point cette fic vous plaisait (sushi fragile ;-;) et je m'excuse pour ne pas y avoir répondu plus tôt je viens juste de decouvrir le bouton review (sushi teubée xD) donc..**

 **Aurore: Newt réussit TOUJOURS alors oui il va s'en sortir ne t'en fais pas! Contente que tu aimes cette version en tout cas :D**

 **Gethin: j'ai rectifié le tir merci de m'avoir fait remarquer cette erreur! Et oui mon histoire vient seulement réellement de commencer, je compte y aller en douceur, je sais que j'ai tendance à bâcler alors cette fois j'irai étape par étape! En espérant que ça continue à te plaire! ;)**

 **Iu: elle m'a achevée aussi ne t'en fais pas... Au moins maintenant il est en paix dirons nous '' et de rien pour te remonter un peu le moral avec ça! *hug wifi***

 **Aeryn Liz: j'essaie de poster un chapitre par jour donc tu n'auras jamais à attendre longtemps! Trop merci de me dire que tu adores ça me fait énormément plaisir**!

 **Cybelia: qui n'a jamais rêvé de voir Newt se déclarer (il est jaloux comme pas possible quand Thomas parle de l'autre parasite ne nous mentons pas xD)? En tout cas merci pour ta review mon petit coeur de guimauve fond deja** **xD**

 **Niblows: (je t'ai deja répondu en MP je crois j'espère que tu as reçu je suis pas a l'aise du tout avec cette appli xD) je tiens à te remercier ici aussi pour ta gentille review (une de mes premières) qui m'a fait supra plaisir (un mot gentil une papouille et votre sushi sera comblée)**

 **Divergente-EH: (a qui j'ai également répondu ailleurs) comme je te l'ai dit Tommy est un romantique né! Merci de me dire que ma fic est drôle je ne sais jamais doser ce genre de choses! :D**

 **And now... Next chapter :D (english Lvl 2 please)**

Les premiers jours furent assez difficiles pour Newt.

Sa cécité lui rendait la vie extrêmement compliquée mais il prenait entièrement sur lui pour faciliter la vie aux autres.

Il ne se plaignait jamais, n'avait jamais un mot désagréable et n'ennuyait personne pour avoir des descriptions précises de ce qui l'entourait.

Bref, le patient modèle.

Et pourtant au fond de lui il souffrait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rien voir et que sa vision ne s'améliorait absolument pas!

Oh bien sûr, cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'il avait émergé et il se doutait que le problème ne serait pas réglé en un si court laps de temps mais il avait tout de même espéré qu'il discernerait au moins les formes. Ou juste la lumière s'il le fallait. Mais non. Rien. Juste l'obscurité qu'il redoutait tant.

Et qui était chaque jour un peu plus présente, lui comprimant les poumons et lui broyant le coeur dans un étau de plus en plus douloureux.

Sa seule lueur était Thomas. Son Tommy qui s'occupait de lui avec toute la patience du monde.

Aujourd'hui il avait décidé de l'emmener en bord de mer.

Le sable était chaud et doux sous les pieds de Newt, la main de Thomas sur sa hanche l'électrisait. Leur relation était devenue presque fusionnelle en à peine quarante-huit heures et il était à présent impossible de les trouver l'un sans l'autre.

De toute façon Newt ne pouvait pas marcher seul et il préférait que ce soit Thomas plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre qui assure la fonction de guide.

Alors il se laissait trimballer sans rechigner d'un bout à l'autre de leur petit paradis.

Thomas semblait même trouver un malin plaisir à le lâcher de temps en temps puis ne plus rien dire, juste pour voir la frimousse vexée du blond.

-Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu fronce les sourcils comme ça?

-Je fronce **toujours** les sourcils Thomas. Vous passez votre temps à le répéter, marmonna Newt en s'avançant vers la voix du brun.

Celui-ci s'écarta discrètement en retenant un rire devant l'air déconfit de son petit ami.

-Arrête c'est horrible de ne pas savoir où tu es! s'exclama Newt, la voix soudain pleine de panique.

Thomas le sentit et se dépêcha de lui prendre la main pour le rassurer.

Newt était souvent fréquent à des crises d'angoisse depuis son réveil. Et elles arrivaient toutes quand Thomas n'était pas là alors Brenda avait fini par décréter que le brun devrait rester avec lui toute la journée. Pour le plus grand plaisir des deux adolescents.

D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient même pas eu à dire qu'ils étaient ensemble, leurs amis leur avaient assuré que tout le monde était déjà au courant de leurs sentiments, sauf eux.

Au moins ils étaient accepté, s'étaient-ils dit en marmonnant qu'on aurait pu les prévenir.

Bref, pour en revenir au moment présent, Newt était appuyé sur l'épaule de Thomas et respirait assez difficilement.

Il finit par se détendre lentement contre le plus vieux, bien que son corps le trahissait encore un peu.

-Tu trembles Newtie... Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur je t'assure que ce n'était pas le but... balbutia Thomas en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le blond soupira en se laissant aller contre lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment connu de tendresse jusqu'à maintenant et il y était vite devenu accro depuis que Thomas avait commencé à le câliner.

-On dirait vraiment un chaton, reprit Thomas pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je trouve ça mignon.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose chez moi que tu ne trouves pas mignon? demanda moqueusement Newt.

-Tes railleries, rétorqua Tommy en se mettant à le chatouiller sans prévenir.

Newt poussa un glapissement de surprise en se mettant aussitôt à gigoter contre Thomas, secoué par un fou rire incontrôlable.

Sa cécité décuplait ses autres sens et ce sagouin en profitait!

Le blond tenta bien de se dégager mais Thomas finit par le faire rouler au sol d'une simple pression sur sa jambe la plus faible.

Il s'assit aussitôt sur les hanches de Newt pour reprendre son horrible torture, étant lui même contaminé par le rire cristallin du plus jeune.

Bon sang qu'il aimait le voir comme ça! Si joyeux et plein de vie! Il en avait eu tellement peu l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant!

Ça faisait bien... Un an qu'ils étaient en vadrouille et Newt souriait de plus en plus rarement.

Alors le voir ainsi, à s'étouffer de rire -même si ça devenait inquiétant-, Thomas le trouvait encore plus adorable et attirant que d'ordinaire.

Il finit par arrêter avant d'achever définitivement Newt. Il aimait l'entendre rire mais pas à l'en tuer tout de même!

La Glue reprit lentement sa respiration, encore secoué de hoquets involontaires.

-T'es.. Un grand malade... haleta Newt, essayant de tourner la tête au maximum vers Thomas.

Ce dernier rougit soudainement en se rendant compte de leur position et de l'état du plus jeune.

Newt était étalé sous lui, les joues toutes roses, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude -était-ce seulement possible?-, tout haletant, son t-shirt un peu relevé sur son ventre que Thomas devinait sans imperfections... C'en était trop pour le pauvre cœur de l'ex Coureur.

Newt voulait sa mort, il en était sûr à présent!

Alors il ne résista pas et fit la seule chose que son cerveau déjà bien entamé lui ordonna de faire: il embrassa Newt.

Ce baiser là n'avait rien à voir avec celui échangé quelques jours plus tôt dans la tente -le seul, l'unique-. Non, il y avait beaucoup plus d'envie de celui-ci.

Oui, Thomas avait envie de Newt et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps.

Le blond se pétrifia sur place, ses yeux endormis ne lui ayant pas permis de prévenir à ce genre d'attaque sournoise made in Tommy.

Mais il se laissa tout de même faire avec plaisir, passant timidement ses mains derrière la nuque du brun pour approfondir davantage le contact.

Ledit brun commençait à se sentir doucement défaillir au contact de ces lèvres si parfaites (que voulez vous, Newt est parfait en TOUT) qu'il avait tant de fois imaginées. Il se rendit compte avec amusement que Newt avec d'ailleurs un goût de caramel -ne lui demandait pas comment, il n'en avait jamais mangé- et que ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

Il glissa doucement sa langue contre la bouche de son Newtie, pressé de gouter le reste.

Une vague résistance s'opposa à lui mais il en eut vite raison et bientôt sa langue allait rejoindre sa consoeur dans un ballet d'une douceur extraordinaire.

Car même si Thomas mourait d'envie de faire Newt sien ici et maintenant, il ne tenait surtout pas à le brusquer.

Et cela semblait convenir au plus jeune, qui répondait au baiser avec plaisir.

Thomas sourit en sentant le corps sous lui commencer à réagir.

Il faut dire qu'entre temps, ses mains s'étaient faites baladeuses et s'étaient glissées sous le haut du blond, caressant tout ce qu'elles pouvaient.

Newt gémit légèrement dans le baiser en sentant une main venir taquiner l'un de ses grains de chair.

La panique monta aussitôt en lui. Comment faisait on entre hommes? Allait-il avoir mal? Ah et surtout...

Son côté Fondu reprit le dessus et il mordit la langue de Thomas sans réfléchir.

Ce dernier, surpris, recula aussitôt en échappant un couinement de douleur.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? demanda-t-il, perplexe, en vérifiant qu'il ne saignait pas.

-Je.. Je ne veux pas le faire...

Thomas écarquilla les yeux. Ça, ça faisait vraiment, mais alors vraiment mal.

Il se releva aussitôt, la douche glaciale des mots de Newt ayant largement refroidi ses ardeurs.

Le blond comprit aussitôt son erreur et se redressa comme il pût.

-Ne le prends pas mal ça n'a rien à voir avec toi! Et d'ailleurs j'en ai très envie mais... Je veux te voir à ce moment là... Tu.. Tu comprends..? finit-il par chuchoter devant le silence qui s'éternisait.

Thomas soupira de soulagement. Il avait cru que Newt était dégouté de le faire avec un homme mais en fait pas du tout! Voilà qui le rassurait grandement!

Il sourit et reprit doucement la main de Newt dans la sienne.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. J'attendrais alors.

Il embrassa doucement son blondinet sur la tempe en souriant davantage.

-On devrait rentrer la nuit tombe, sourit Newt en retour.

Surpris, Thomas se tourna vers lui.

-Mais.. Comment tu..?

-J'ai faim, avoua piteusement Newt en rougissant de honte.

Thomas éclata de rire.

Newt était pareil à lui même, tant mieux!

Et s'il fallait qu'il attende un an dix ans ou un siècle pour qu'il retrouve la vue alors qu'il en soit ainsi! Et merde à tous ceux qui lui diront qu'on ne vit pas cent dix huit ans. Lui il le ferait. Pour son Newtie.

 **Eh non pas de lemon il faut leur laisser le temps de se decouvrir à leur rythme! :D *évite une attaque de yaoistes en manque*** **Qu'en avez vous pensé?? J'espère ne pas avoir trop bâclé!** **Bisous mes poules poilues et à demain :D**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Encore merci pour vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait supra plaisir! Je savais que j'avais eu raison de ne pas lemoner de suite mais savoir qu'en plus vous étiez d'accord avec moi m'a fait beaucoup de bien! Merci encore!! :D**

 **Miranda Frost: c'est la réalité des fangirls!! Nous monterons une armée pour que ça arrive vraiment!! Niark niark niark... Merci infiniment pour ta review en tout cas!! Ça m'a fait trop plaisir!**

 **Cybelia: j'espère que tu publieras ta fic! J'ai hâte de la lire! Et merci pour ton com'!! *hug***

 **Aurore: eh oui que veux tu c'est ça la fougue de la jeunesse xD**

 **And now:**

Son cerveau fondait.

Littéralement.

Il sentait sa mémoire s'enfuir par tous les pores de sa peau.

Toutes les images de sa courte vie... La Boite.. Le Bloc... Alby... Tous les autres... Thomas... Tommy...

Son visage s'effaçait peu à peu.

Un hurlement inhumain sortit de sa gorge.

Un hurlement de pure haine, qui montrait que son propriétaire avait faim de chair. Humaine.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son sang pulsa furieusement dans ses veines et il se jeta sur la silhouette qui lui faisait face.

Il ne voyait en cette personne qu'un amas de viande.

Il mordit à pleines dents la gorge offerte, stoppant net le cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées que poussait sa proie.

Un flot de sang carmin jaillit de la profonde blessure, éclaboussant le Fondu nouveau né.

Et alors qu'il allait de nouveau s'attaquer à cet être si vulnérable, un murmure franchit les lèvres pâles:

-Newt... Pardon... De ne pas avoir respecté... Ma promesse...

Le Fondu se figea.

Newt? Promesse?

Une pensée fit surface dans son esprit embrumé.

Puis une autre. Et encore une autre.

Tout se bousculait à l'intérieur de sa tête et ça faisait mal! Très mal!

Il grogna en reculant, fermant les yeux pour essayer de calmer cette horrible sensation.

Newt... Son nom?

Promesse... Celle de Thomas?

Thomas?

Dans un éclair de lucidité, Newt s'aperçut avec effroi que le jeune homme agonisant devant lui n'était autre que Thomas. Son Tommy. Son amour. Il l'avait.. Tué.

Il hurla à nouveau.

Puis une main le secoua rudement par l'épaule et il rouvrit les yeux.

Sur le visage paniqué de Thomas.

Vivant. En bonne santé. Comment..?

-Newt ça va? Tu faisais un cauchemar tu bougeais dans tous les sens et tu criais mon nom!

-Tommy..? balbutia difficilement le plus jeune.

Un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar.

Thomas n'était pas mort, il n'était pas devenu un Fondu et ils étaient à l'abri.

Il sentit sa gorge nouée. L'instant d'avant il éprouvait une joie malsaine à égorger à même la bouche son compagnon.

Il repousse brutalement Thomas et se retourna pour se pencher au dessus du lit avant de rendre son dîner. Cette vision le rendait malade.

Thomas s'inquiéta de plus belle mais ne pût que lui frotter le dos en murmurant que ça allait passer.

Le visage inondé de larmes et le ventre en vrac, Newt se retourna aussitôt pour venir se lover contre le plus grand, serrant compulsivement son t-shirt dans ses mains.

-Tu veux en parler? chuchota le brun en dessinant de petits cercles dans le dos de Newt.

Il savait que ça le calmait même dans les pires moments.

-Demain. Pour le moment je veux juste oublier.

-Comme tu veux, répondit doucement Thomas en embrassant la tignasse blonde ébouriffée comme jamais.

Puis Newt se rendit compte de quelque chose qui lui fit aussitôt oblitérer son cauchemar.

-Thomas. Ton t-shirt est rouge non?

-Ben ouais j'ai dû en piquer un à Gally les miens sont tous..

Il se tut. Écarquilla les yeux. Sourit comme un gosse le matin de Noël. Fixa Newt comme si c'était la plus belle merveille du monde.

-Tu vois! finit-il par s'exclamer en le soulevant de ses genoux comme s'il ne pesait rien.

Le blond poussa un petit cri de surprise en se laissant faire et finit par rire nerveusement.

-Oui... Pas encore très bien mais je peux te discerner...

Thomas sourit encore davantage si possible.

-C'est génial!! Demain on le dit à tous les autres!!

-D-du calme Tommy! essaya de tempérer Newt. S'il te plait!

Mais Thomas préféra l'ignorer et l'embrasser fougueusement en le reposant sur ses jambes.

Il rompit le baiser lorsqu'ils furent hors d'haleine.

-Me calmer?! Alors que le garçon que j'aime est de nouveau complet?!

Newt rosit à l'entente de sa définition et cacha aussitôt sa frimousse dans le cou de Thomas en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Ce dernier éclata de rire en le câlinant de nouveau, amusé de sa réaction.

-Bon on devrait finir notre nuit, finit par annoncer joyeusement le brunet.

-Si tu n'as pas réveillé tout le monde en riant, bailla Newt, déjà à moitié endormi, bercé par les battements de coeur si apaisants de Thomas.

Le plus grand sourit en retenant une réplique suivie d'une moue boudeuse et se rallongeant en gardant Newt contre lui comme une peluche.

Pourtant, à peine ce dernier fut reparti dans le monde des songes que le cauchemar reprenait.

Au début.

Il se revit tuant Thomas, cette fois-ci en lui ouvrant le ventre à mains nues, se délectant des hurlements de douleur que poussait le brun.

Il se réveilla en sueur au petit matin, après s'être vu tuer Thomas, Minho et finalement Brenda.

Tremblant, terrorisé et incapable de se rendormir, il se leva le plus doucement possible, jeta un regard larmoyant à son Tommy encore dans les bras de Morphée, puis sortit de la tente.

Il n'avait aucun but précis et se contenta donc de marcher dans le camps endormi, profitant du lever de soleil qui éclairait l'abri de douces couleurs pastelles.

Il finit par s'éloigner des "habitations" et alla s'installer sur une coline qui les surplombait.

Ainsi il pût observer le soleil s'élever lentement dans le ciel puis le campement s'éveiller petit à petit.

Thomas sortirait probablement le dernier, il aimait dormir.

Newt sourit. Il voyait à nouveau. C'est vrai que ce paysage était magnifique, Tommy n'avait pas menti.

Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction en sentant la chaleur solaire se répandre dans son corps.

Newt était bien ici. Il aurait pu y rester toute la journée et observer la course de leur étoile dans l'azur.

Il finit tout de même par se relever en voyant Minho lui faire signe d'en bas.

Lui et sa vue d'aigle... Newt sourit d'amusement en dévalant la pente pour le rejoindre.

Minho parut surpris lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur et Newt lui expliqua en vitesse qu'il voyait de nouveau en partie.

L'Asiatique parut enchanté et le recruta aussitôt pour aller s'occuper des tomates, ce que Newt accepta volontiers, ravi de s'occuper enfin un peu.

Il passa ainsi le reste de la matinée à aider les novices aux cultures et à charrier Gally sur son inexpérience dans le domaine.

Newt inspira profondément l'air pur en s'essuyant le front, fixant le ciel.

Et c'est alors que le premier cri retentit, figeant l'entièreté du campement.

 **Moili moilou... Dites je me rends compte que j'écris selon ce qui me passe par la tête au fur et à mesure où ça arrive alors on peut avoir l'impression que je passe du coq à l'âne.. Si ça vous gêne dites le moi surtout j'essaierai de m'améliorer! Voila c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire! Gros zoub a tous et désolée du mini retard! :D**


	7. Chapitre 6

Tous ceux qui avaient vécu un peu en dehors de la sécurité provisoire de leur Labyrinthe ou de la Dernière Ville comprirent immédiatement.

Ce cri n'était pas humain.

Il était horriblement rauque, chargé de haine et d'envie de meurtre.

Un Fondu.

Il y avait un Fondu dans le camps!!

Et bien sûr, comme ils étaient loin, ils s'étaient dit que ça ne servait à rien de vérifier qui était Immune et s'il y avait des infectés.

Newt sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le cauchemar n'était pas fini.

Il attrapa la première arme qui passa à sa portée, soit une pelle.

Mais bon, tous ceux de son Labyrinthe savaient à quel point il était dangereux avec.

Il ordonna aux plus vieux de rassembler les enfants et de les éloigner du camps au plus vite.

Gally le rejoignit en courant, triturant nerveusement son revolver.

Oh oh.

Gally était l'un des rares à n'être JAMAIS nerveux.

Il y avait problème.

Et un gros.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?! Où est le Fondu?! se renseigna Newt dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

-Partout. Ils... Encerclent le camps. On sait pas d'où ils sortent mais c'est pas nos potes crois moi! Ce sont d'autres types!

Newt déglutit.

Pas encore.

Ça n'allait pas recommencer?!

Et pourtant, suite au premier cri, un second s'éleva, suivi d'autres encore.

Comment les Fondus avaient su qu'ils étaient là?!

Et puis.. Les encercler? Depuis quand ils étaient capable d'établir une stratégie?

-Va chercher Thomas. Mets le à l'abri. Reviens pas te battre avant que ça soit le cas c'est compris?

Le plus grand hocha la tête et décampa sans plus de cérémonie.

Newt se retourna et ravala un cri de rage à la vue du camps déjà envahi par les Fondus.

Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention.

Ces êtres censés être dégénérés n'attaquaient personne!

Ils hurlaient, criaient, frappaient certains garçons réticents à fuir mais ne les griffaient ni ne les mordaient.

Inquiet de cette révélation, Newt se dépêcha d'aller aider les plus jeunes à fuir.

Une petite fille terrorisée et sans repères tournait en rond près de la grande tente, il l'attrapa à bout de bras et alla la confier à un groupe armé jusqu'aux dents.

L'invasion ne pouvait plus être endiguée, les Fondus déferlaient telle une marée de plaies ambulantes.

Un hurlement fit tourner la tête à Newt.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se protéger avec sa pelle qu'une masse sombre lui tombait dessus.

Le Fondu lui cracha un mélange de bile et de sang au visage en tentant de lui griffer les joues.

Comprenant que ça ne servait à rien, il se détourna et se mit à lui labourer le ventre et les hanches.

Newt poussa un cri de douleur en se débattant, donnant des coups de genou dans le dos de son agresseur.

Agresseur qui fut soudain arraché et décapité par un bon coup de machette.

Minho, qui venait tout juste d'arriver, se pencha de suite au dessus de Newt et fit pression sur les horribles griffures qui ornaient désormais ses flancs.

-Eh Newtie tu vas pas crever maintenant hein?!

-T'es malade... J'ai même pas mal... croassa le blondin en se redressant difficilement, les larmes aux yeux.

L'Asiatique le fixa d'un air sceptique en à se relever et le cala bien contre lui une fois ceci fait.

-Ils attaquent personne mais dès que toi tu passes ils changent radicalement d'attitude!

-Donc en gros je suis en danger de mort?

-En gros, je pense que oui.

Newt soupira et grimaça aussitôt.

Cette saloperie ne l'avait pas loupé!

Son ami finit par le soulever comme une plume et le jeta sur son épaule avant de filer vers l'ouest du camps, seul endroit que les Fondus semblaient épargner.

Tous les autres s'étaient déjà enfuis, Newt ne s'inquiétait donc plus de ce côté là.

De toute façon il était trop sonné par la perte abondante de sang qu'il subissait pour réagir vraiment.

Minho s'arrêta brusquement. Un peu trop même, provoquant un grognement de douleur de la part de son "fardeau".

-Newt... Tu vas jamais me croire... Il y a quelqu'un.. Au milieu des Fondus. Une Immune, je crois. Les Fondus.. Ils lui obéissent.

-Min' t'es taré... murmura Newt, sombrant doucement vers l'inconscience.

Et alors une voix s'éleva.

Une voix glaciale, du genre de celles qui vous pétrifient sur place, gèle le sang dans vos veines et agressent votre esprit.

Une voix de morte, en somme.

-Donne moi.. Le garçon... grinça la voix.

Minho recula d'un pas, les Fondus avancèrent de deux.

-Mais vous êtes qui putain?

-Donne.. le moi... insista la chose en face de lui.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas humain.

Ça avait la silhouette d'un humain mais ça ne pouvait pas l'être.

La "chose" était de la taille d'une enfant, une fillette.

Enfin, Minho pensait que c'était une fille.

Elle avait la peau blanche, translucide.

Il était loin mais il était sûr de distinguer ses os sous sa peau diaphane.

Et le pire, c'était ses yeux.

Bleus glace, avec une minuscule pupille blanche au centre.

Le tout était tout bonnement terrifiant.

-Bordel mais c'est quoi ce truc, siffla Minho en reculant davantage.

Le cercle de Fondus avança davantage, se resserra autour des deux garçons.

Newt sentait les muscles du Coureur se tendre, signe qu'il allait bientôt fuir.

La.. chose dut le sentir car le cercle se resserra encore davantage.

-Donne le moi... Donne moi... Le créateur... Donne moi... Braise...

Minho hurla soudainement tandis que l'obscurité enveloppait définitivement l'esprit de Newt.

 **Et oui me revoila! Désolée pour le retard j'étais au ski et j'avais aucune inspi! En espérant que ce chap' vous tiennent quelques temps!** **Si vous avez des hypothèses quant aux paroles de la "chose" ou même sur son identité, ne vous gênez pas je suis toute ouie! Gros zoubzoub à tous :D**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Tadam je suis revenue :D** **(oui c'est nul comme retour mais que voulez vous, je suis overbookée xD)**

 **Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Agalys-Erwael dont la review (que j'ai lu il y a à peine 30min) m'a motivée à écrire la suite en vitesse. Un grand merci à toi! *te hug en wifi***

 **Et à présent... enjoy :D -- flinguez moi svp jme fais peur**

Lorsque le blond émergea, il crut d'abord qu'il avait encore les yeux fermés tant l'obscurité environnante était épaisse.

Il était complètement perdu, sans aucun repère.

Lentement, il se redressa en ce qu'il croyait être la position assise et tâtonna autour de lui pour ne rencontrer que le vide.

Newt frissonna. Il n'avait pas peur du noir a proprement parler, pas comme Minho du moins, mais il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise dans un environnement pareil.

Rapport à ses premières nuits au Bloc, blotti contre Alby, mort de peur et priant pour que les portes continuent de se fermer pour bloquer les Griffeurs.

Bref, il était tout seul, dans le noir, sans aucun moyen d'estimer l'heure ou ce qui l'entourait.

Newt enfouit son visage dans ses mains, sentant la panique le gagner lentement.

Il voulait, en avait besoin même, voir Thomas.

Lui pourrait le rassurer, le serrer dans ses bras rassurants et éloigner la terreur qui le paralysait en ce moment.

Même revenir dans le Labyrinthe lui aurait convenu, pourvu qu'il soit protégé.

Un grognement sourd le fit soudain bondir de terre.

Deux billes blanches luisaient doucement dans le noir, en face de lui.

"Pas encore... Pas ça... Pas maintenant.. Pitié..." pensa Newt en comprenant à qui appartenaient ces deux iris luminescents.

Le grognement reprit, suivi d'un frottement contre le sol.

Le blondinet recula tout doucement, le coeur au bord des lèvres, soulevé par l'odeur écœurante de chair en putréfaction.

La créature en face de lui accéléra l'allure, haletant comme un chien fatigué.

Puis soudain elle se figea.

Newt retint un soupir de soulagement avant de pousser un cri de surprise en discernant la silhouette de la chose s'élever pour lui atterrir lourdement sur le ventre.

Il hoqueta, l'air difficilement expulsé de ses poumons.

Soudain, des torches immenses s'allumèrent tout autour de lui et il lâcha un hurlement d'effroi en voyant enfin la face cauchemardesque de la créature.

Des cheveux blonds, sales et ternes, un visage qui, autrefois, avait dû être d'une douceur angélique, des yeux en amande remplis de haine, un corps frêle et pourtant doté d'une force surhumaine.

C'était lui!

Cette horreur maculée de sang et de saletés n'était autre que lui-même!

La bête ne l'attaquait pas, fixait un point derrière lui.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Newt suivit lentement la direction indiquée par les yeux haineux du Fondu.

Son esprit se brisa sous la violence du choc.

Plusieurs pics de bois étaient enfoncés dans le sol, en arc de cercle.

Douze au total, plus une au centre.

Sur chacune d'elle, une tête.

Newt ne les reconnut pas toutes mais il y avait à coups sûrs Alby, Chuck, Minho, Gally, Brenda et Harris.

Et celle du centre, la pire, reposait la tête de Thomas, le morceau de bois lui sortant par un œil.

L'horreur de la scène pétrifiait totalement Newt sur place.

Une voix caverneuse sortit alors de la gorge du Fondu:

-Tu es fier de toi? Tu les as tous tués. Tu as laissé ta création les massacrer jusqu'au dernier. Y compris ton aimé. Tu n'as aucune limite. Tu es ignoble, Braise.

La vision de Newt devint de nouveau floue et il retomba dans les abîmes de l'inconscience.

-Alors? Quels sont les résultats?

-Patience. Il faut d'abord qu'il se rappelle de sa vraie nature.

Le corps agité des soubresauts de la fièvre de Newt n'émeut pas le moins du monde la petite Fondue aux yeux de glace.

Wicked avait tout fait oublier à son père de sa vraie nature, et, en tant que fille, elle se devait de le ramener à la raison.

Même si pour cela elle devait tuer chacun de ses êtres chers. De toute façon il finirait par les oublier, eux aussi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Braise ne revienne à la maison.

 **Comment ça ça part en paillettes? Nan nan l'auteur est très équilibrée promis 83** **Bref, je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais il faut que je mette le reste en place. C'est un genre de transition si vous voulez... En gros je suis une lâche jvous balance des miettes avant de m'enfuir sur le dos de mon oryctérope volant :D**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Oui je sais je suis mortellement en retard mais bon ma période TMR était finie alors j'avais du mal à écrire et entre nous je préfère prendre du temps et faire de la qualité que l'inverse! :D**

 **D'abord, les remerciements:**

 **Ora Kelly: pas mal de trucs sont révélés dans ce chapitre, tu seras pas déçue! ;)**

 **Ps: j'ai lu quelques uns de tes écrits et j'adore ton style, surtout continue à nous régaler!**

 **Pps: vas y t'as déjà ma signature plus celles de quatre de mes potes xD**

 **TestzeFlare: *take your money* :3**

 **Nan plus sérieusement mes scénarios se barrent généralement en cacahuète donc je pense que tu seras pas déçu(e)! xD**

 **Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas! :D**

 **Ecume Ivre: le seul point pour lequel je lui en veux... Sérieusement Minmin court plus vite, quelle cruche quand elle veut =3=**

 **Petite info avant de préciser, certains d'entre vous reconnaitront peut être Nero du manga Drakengard à travers la "créature" ou alors le fonctionnement de la Necromancienne de la BD "Elfes" sachez que ce sont mes inspi principales et que j'adore ce genre de series fantasy alors si vous en avez à me conseiller je suis tout ouïe! Voila je vous embete pas plus longtemps, bisous mes Noodle en sucre :D**

Thomas tremblait comme une feuille, tous ses sens en alerte.

Gally tenta une approche, sans résultats:

-Écoute mec calme toi et-

-Que je me calme?! Alors que ces horreurs ont emmené Minho et Newt?!

-C'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas arranger les choses! gronda le plus vieux, furieux qu'on lui parle comme ça.

-Mais putain Gally!! T'es bouché ou quoi?! Ils ont Newt!!

Le bruit d'une double claque retentit sous la tente aux parois déchirées par la marée de Fondus passée une heure plus tôt.

Brenda, la main encore levée, fixa tour a tour le brun et le blond.

-C'est bon? Vous avez fini? On peut réfléchir à un moyen de les sauver maintenant?

Les deux garçons se contentèrent de la fusiller du regard sans répondre.

-Bien. Ces choses n'ont donc tué ni même blessé personne. Quelqu'un a une explication?

-Mais on s'en fiche de ça! Tout ce qu'il faut c'est aller sauver Newt et Minho!!

La menace d'une deuxième gifle fit définitivement taire Thomas.

-Si on veut les sauver, on doit d'abord comprendre leur comportement. Alors?

Haris leva timidement la main:

-Peut être que... Quelqu'un ou quelque chose les retenait..? J'ai cru voir... Non. J'ai vu quelqu'un au milieu des Fondus qui semblait leur donner des ordres.

-Ridicule, grogna Gally.

Brenda lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de fixer le plus jeune:

-Où as tu vu cette personne?

-Au milieu du village, juste avant que les Fondus ne se retirent. Elle est partie à l'ouest, vers les grottes. Avec la meute.

-Si on y va maintenant on y sera pour la nuit. C'est trop risqué. Les Fondus sortent de jour uniquement s'ils y sont poussés alors.. Il vaut mieux attendre demain matin, déclara Jorge.

-Mais... Newt... gémit plaintivement Thomas en fixant l'homme au mille tours.

-On va déjà risquer notre peau dans leur nid Thomas. N'en demande pas trop. Repose toi, on avisera demain. C'est le seul choix qu'on a.

La fillette sourit en voyant le regard horrifié du blondinet.

-Où je suis..?! Où est Minho?!

-Calme toi... chuchota la gamine d'une voix grinçante. Tu es ici à l'abri. Mes chiens protègent cet endroit.

-Quels chiens?! De quoi tu parles?! hoqueta Newt, une terreur incompréhensible le prenant au ventre.

-De ceux que vous appelez Fondus. Ils me préviendront s'ils repèrent un danger alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

Étrangement, l'adolescent n'en était pas du tout certain.

Son cauchemar l'avait laissé pâle et frissonnant, presque catatonique.

Et maintenant cette petite fille fantôme qui venait lui dire qu'il était en sécurité dans un endroit inconnu gavé de Fondus cannibales.

-Je veux partir! clama faiblement le garçon, l'estomac retourné.

-Impossible. Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas rappelé qui tu es.

-Qui je suis..?

-Braise, sourit l'apparition en faisant quelques pas vers lui, gloussant lorsqu'il se cogna au mur en reculant. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te ferai rien. Je veux juste t'aider tu sais.

-M'aider à quoi?! Pourquoi tu dis que je suis Braise?! Je suis un humain!!

La petite haussa les épaules en s'asseyant dans le sable humide de la grotte avant de commencer à tracer quelque chose sur le sol.

-Tu n'es pas plus humain que moi. Tu es un virus qui a pris forme humaine. Même le Wicked ne sait pas comment il a fait son coup. Et moi je suis l'une de tes cellules qui a suivi le même schéma. Malheureusement, je suis moins évoluée. Je n'ai pas tes capacités.

Newt écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait rien du tout.

Lui? Braise? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries?

-J'imagine que tu ne me crois pas... Je comprends. Mais tu sais, je ne dis que la vérité. Toi en revanche, tu te mens à toi-même.

Les yeux de glace se fixèrent à nouveau sur lui tandis qu'un sourire hideux tordait le visage enfantin.

-Tu as été en contact avec tes cellules dégénérées. Ça t'a changé en Fondu et a réveillé ta vraie nature. La fausse Braise, celle qui contamine le monde, a agi comme un déclic sur ton organisme. Tu es déjà en train de muter. Bientôt, tu auras retrouvé ta véritable apparence ainsi que toutes tes capacités.

-Je.. Quoi..? balbutia Newt, son cerveau traitant difficilement les informations.

La petite soupira et chassa un peu de sable de sa robe en lambeaux.

-Reprenons doucement, ça, dit-elle en faisant un rond dans le sable, c'est toi. Puis.. elle dessina un second cercle, plus petit, une partie de toi s'est détachée. Ça c'est moi. Nous étions donc deux. Ensuite, on ne sait comment, nous avons pris une forme plus ou moins humaine. Tu me suis jusque là? Bien. C'est là que ça devient compliqué. Wicked a voulu se débarrasser de toi. Sauf qu'ils n'ont réussi qu'à séparer la "bonne" partie et la "mauvaise" partie de Braise. La "bonne" partie, c'est toi. Et la mauvaise, c'est celle qui change les gens en Fondus. Sauf que, comme c'est un morceau de toi, tu n'es pas prévu pour t'en défendre, mais au contraire pour l'accepter en toi. Ainsi, lorsque tu y as été exposé, la bonne et la mauvaise partie ont de nouveau été assemblées pour reconstituer Braise dans son ensemble.

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, digérant lentement l'information.

-Mais... Si tant est que tu aies raison, ce dont je doute fortement, Thomas a anéanti la mauvaise partie avec le sérum.

-Pas exactement, disons plutôt qu'il l'a endormie. Et moi je veux la réveiller.

-Mais pourquoi?!

-Pour que tu récupères enfin tes capacités. Et plonge le monde dans la folie!

La petite éclata de rire devant le regard ahuri de Newt.

-Mais...

La gamine lui fit signe de se taire en se relevant avant d'épousseter sa robe.

-C'est pour cela que tu resteras ici tant que tu n'auras pas récupéré cette partie là de toi.Tes cauchemars et tes visions d'horreur vont se multiplier jusqu'à ce que notre esprit se brise et libère ce nuage de maladie qui nous compose! Le monde sera rongé par Braise et nous serons aux premières loges pour admirer notre œuvre!

Le regard mort se reposa encore sur lui alors qu'un hurlement d'effroi franchissait les lèvres de Newt, l'obscurité s'abattant encore une fois sur lui.


End file.
